


Justice in Dreams

by SummertimeStrawberries24



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummertimeStrawberries24/pseuds/SummertimeStrawberries24
Summary: You end up in the dreams of people you have seen before. Most of the time it is to help them with something but this time could it lead to something more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not cannon and Thanos never happens because he is a big prick that made me get in my feelings. There will probably be lots of cuss words and mature content. Anyway hope you enjoy.

You’ve always heard when you dream you can’t invent unfamiliar faces, it’s always someone you’ve seen before but you’re so sure you haven’t seen this face before. Of course, you could be wrong you see hundreds of people throughout the week considering you work at a major law firm. I mean you’ve even had to deal with the infamous Tony Stark himself assessing the damages to his property on more than one occasion. You liked Tony in a very platonic sort of way he wasn’t the first friend you would pick out of a group but at least you two could connect on an intellectual level.

Furrowing your brow, you steer your thoughts back to the man whose dream you had ended up in, surely you would have remembered a man with a metal arm if you had ever encountered him. Remembering his dream sent a shiver down your spine, his arms were locked to a chair inside of what looked to be a container so he couldn’t cause anyone harm while the man near the glass on the outside was chanting words in a foreign language that you couldn’t understand. What you did understand though was that those words had some kind of insane effect on the poor guy with the metal arm. It was terrifying he was becoming something else entirely, you could feel his loss of control from where you crouched behind the barrels of who knows what. When he broke free you decided you needed to get out of the dream, so you pulled yourself out and woke up with a light layer of sweat covering your body which brings you to where you are now.

Tossing the covers off your body you look at the clock, it was almost 5a.m. The hot water from the shower felt amazing on your skin helping you relax from what you had witnessed. Letting the water cascade down your back you smiled knowing you had escaped the dream in time. You were getting even better at controlling your powers. It used to be hard for you to tell who the owner of the dream was but now it was easy. Thinking back to when it had begun happening you frowned remembering the time you always got your ass kicked. You only had to worry about the owner of the dream hurting you nothing else could, but it was hard when you couldn’t tell who was having the dream in the first place. It wasn’t anything major they could do but still the bruises and aches were enough to annoy anyone not to mention having your oxygen supply cut off is a feeling you could live without.

You emerged from the bathroom in only a towel to be met with the familiar sound of text message alerts you’ve counted 12 by now. Deciding to ignore it you started rummaging around your closet for an outfit, finally you settled on a pair of light brown high-waisted flair trousers and a long sleeve low cut top. By the time you tucked your shirt in and put on your tan high heels you had counted 4 more pesky messages bringing the new total to 16. Rolling your eyes, you grabbed your phone and plopped down on the side of the bed to read them. They were all from your assistant.

Hey.

It’s me. Are you up?

You need to be at the office early today remember?

Hey. Get up.

You asked me to remind you.

Don’t make me come to your house.

GET

UP

I’m going to annoy you until you answer.

You said you would be here by 5:45.

It’s 6.

Seriously?

I have your favorite coffee for you.

I’m going to give you 10 minutes to answer.

Now you have 5.

Okay you asked for it.

Shaking your head, you replied, stating that you would be there in no more than 15 minutes and that she needed to promptly calm the fuck down because she was coming in way too hot for this 6 in the morning bullshit.

Walking into the building you were greeted by the caffeine-driven mad woman, before a proper greeting could be reciprocated from your end she shoved the stack of files into your arms and began walking down the hall to your office. Repressing a hateful remark, you trudged down the hallway after her, already feeling like this day wasn’t going to be a good one. You were not a pessimist you just hated mornings like this, experiencing someone else’s nightmare wasn’t exactly something you enjoyed considering you had your own to deal with.

Pushing your thoughts aside you started sorting through your list of clients you were supposed to meet with today.” Great I have to go to Stark Tower later because a kid named Peter decided to push some buttons and it caused an explosion, so I have to access the damage for the insurance company.” You looked over at your assistant because she was snickering, she must know the kid you thought.

“Do you know him, you asked.”

“No, not really I was on the phone with Mr. Stark and he was telling me stories about him.”

The day passed relatively fast and you soon found yourself on the door step of the tower. F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed Tony and he was quick to let you inside. He apologized for the drinks on the table stating that he had just finished a meeting with everyone about 10 minutes ago. You refused his drink offer and asked where the damages were. Leading you to the room you passed several people, Tony said he would introduce you to them after you finished looking things over.

After you finished you started laughing “you know, Tony, if you didn’t have as much money as you do I am 100% sure the insurance agency would drop you, considering this is the 5th time something like this has happened.”

Agreeing he led you back up the stairs. Looking around the room you noted that you had met Natasha, Steve, and Sam before in fact you even knew Nat on a personal level. You never met Wanda but you recognized her and Clint then all of a sudden it felt as if the wind had been knocked out of you there he was the man whose dreams you were in the night before. Swallowing hard you approached the small circle of Sam, Natasha, and Wanda, Natasha properly introduced you to Wanda and then moved around to everyone else that was close to them.

Finally she took you over to him, he was in the corner chatting with Steve. You were so nervous you counted the steps it took to get to him, 9 it took 9 steps to get there leaving the comfort of everyone else and forcing you to face the man that kind of scared you. You forced the smile on your face and extended your hand, offering him your name. His touch was firm yet gentle when he took your extended hand which only served to intensify the rapidly beating organ in your chest.You were praying to every deity you could think of at the moment that this man did not see you last night, this was awkward enough. 

Eventually you said your good-byes and went on your way back home. It was late and you didn’t feel like cooking so you had ordered pizza. Lucky for you it was Friday which meant you could make some time for yourself tonight before you went to bed. After showering you decided to turn on Netflix and watch a few episodes of a new series you were looking forward to.

Being as exhausted as you were you drifted off to sleep. You were in your own dream this time, you immediately knew it was your own. Waking up because you had slipped for the 6th time on the wet floor since the janitor was refusing to use the caution sign even though you counted 18 times you had told the man to put the damn thing up.

Sighing you looked at the time on your phone. It was 1a.m. too late to do anything but too early to start the day you cursed that stupid ass janitor for waking you up at such an hour, now you would have to toss and turn before you could drift off again. After making it to the bed you decided to schedule your Monday on your phone making lists and meeting times of what you would do hoping that it would be boring enough to make you fall back asleep. Thankfully it did, a nice deep peaceful slumber met your over worked self.

The next day was peaceful until you got a call from Natasha asking you to come hang out with her. She knew what you could do considering you had been in quite a few of her dreams before. That’s actually how you two had met over 2 years ago after you had seen her in your favorite coffee café. In fact that’s where she had asked you to meet her in about an hour.

Looking around the café you noticed her in the second table from the back. She started waving you over as soon as she had seen you looking around. Making your way to the table you seen that she had already ordered your favorite drink, it was sitting there waiting on you as well. You gave her a hug before pulling out the chair and taking a seat.

You chatted about how things were for a while before she finally said “hey, I know you aren’t into these types of things and such but Tony is having a small party tonight since we did so great on the last mission and he said I could invite you if you wanted to come.”

“I’m not sure, Nat, like you said I am not really into these kinds of things and I have lots of work.”

“Please just once for me. I promise I will make it fun for you and all work and no play makes you a dull girl.”

“Okay, okay. What time do I need to be there?”

“Yes! Tony said it will start at 8 tonight. Now go get ready to have some fun you apprehensive little thing you.”

As you were about to finish getting ready and leave you started getting nervous. What if he was there? Would I talk to him, should I even interact with him, you thought. Thoughts of the one metal armed bandit kept creeping into your head, when suddenly it came to you. You had seen him on the news you didn’t remember what exactly, but some bad shit had went down involving a country called Wakanda.

Arriving at the party you made a beeline for Nat, being dressed so revealingly had made you uncomfortable. You were used to professional attire not this cocktail dress Nat had chosen from the pictures you had sent her.

“A small party my ass” you growled at Natasha as you practically clung to her arm, social anxiety getting the best of you at the moment.

Giggling she told you she was going to get some drinks and hopefully you would loosen up after a few got in your system. Looking around you saw Bucky the bandit having a drink next to sir spangle pants. Unknowingly to you Natasha had arrived and followed your gaze since she was starting to feel like an idiot just holding out a drink to you that you weren’t taking. She bumped your shoulder causing you to blush a little realizing you were gawking at Bucky while she had been trying to hand you the drink you had asked for. 

“How long have you been standing there.”

“Long enough to know you were looking at Bucky pretty intensely. Hey, it’s okay after you down a few I will take you over there and you can talk to him.”

Shaking your head you stated that, that was a horrible idea.

“No, it’s not quit being such a party pooper have some fun.”

“I do have fun” you tried arguing with her.

“Yeah right when is the last time you even got any.”

Choking on your second drink you told her it might have been a while.

Laughing she shoved a third at you and said when you finished she was taking you over there if you wouldn't go yourself.

You had made your way over there with your fourth drink in hand. These weren’t strong at all thankfully so you were only buzzed. You felt good so you sat your drink next to Steve’s, you greeted them and Steve asked how you have been. The conversation was mostly between Steve and you but if you were being super honest it was mostly you babbling about things, Bucky would chime in once in a while. You had asked Bucky why he decided to join the avengers since you were now asking questions to get to know him. As he was answering you grabbed your glass to get a drink, condensation had formed and as you were getting a drink some had fallen onto your chest and rolled down to and between your breasts. Bucky tried to ignore it but you could see his eyes followed a droplet before he looked back at whatever it was he was drinking. After a little bit you wrapped up the conversation before it could get boring and said your farewells before you headed back over to Natasha who was now joined by Wanda.

The party was coming to an end and you were grateful because you had decided you had enough for a night. You were very inebriated since Wanda and Natasha made you play a game with them, each would get a turn asking a question and if you didn’t answer you had to have a shot of tequila. You took about 6 shots about because you lost count after 3 the other 5 drinks you had prior to the shots weren’t helping.

“I hate you guys; this hangover is going to be a bitch in the morning” you complained to them.

Laughing they both shook their heads in agreement.

“Okay, time to wrap it up. It was great and all, but everyone needs to get their ass out of my place. Call cabs get an uber do whatever just get moving,” Tony’s voice came out over the crowd.

Walking down the steps to wait for the uber Wanda got was such a chore. She was the only one sober enough to find the right number and she was still far from sober. You tried first but after calling a sex shop on accident 3 times you gave up. The third time the lady answered she wasn’t as nice telling you to stop prank calling her before she calls the police, you having too many drinks in your system told her to get the dildo and shove it up her ass or did you tell her to take the dildo out of her ass and be nice, you couldn’t remember; oh well, if she wasn’t going to be nice why should you that’s when Wanda took matters into her own hands.

Your stop was first, you were trying to get out of the cab but your drunk ass just couldn’t, so Natasha thought it would be a clever idea to give you a little push but that little push was more like a giant shove and you landed on the ground outside the cab. Grumbling you somehow managed to get up and make your way to the door and fumbled with the lock until you got inside. You went straight to your bedroom and fell asleep.

Groaning in the dream you had entered you cursed yourself for being drunk since it made things a little hazy and harder to get out of if someone decided to come for you. This didn’t seem like a nightmare though it was more like a regular dream. The house was nice and cozy, but you needed to find somewhere to hide just in case, so you started wondering around. When you made it to the living room there he was, Bucky, sitting on the couch watching the news on tv. It seemed easy enough you could just hang back in the bed room and let the dream of his pass with you going unnoticed. That was until around 6 people busted down the door and started going after him.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, no damnit, why is this my luck I have to get out of here” you whispered. You tried going to the back bedroom but two of the men saw you and rushed at you. “Damn now I’m going to be caught in this melee” you thought. One grabbed you and twisted your arm with sickening strength. Thank you whoever you are that this is just a dream. He dragged you over to the couch and threw you down then turned to Bucky screaming at him to tell them your name.

His eyes were wide and he told them no, that they should leave you alone you’re just an innocent bystander who shouldn’t have been there, he had no idea how you even ended up at his house. Tell us or her brains will be in your lap, reluctantly he gave up your name and told you how sorry he was.

The dream skipped, he was now in a room with you where that chair with the straps was.

NO. NO. you screamed, you didn’t know if you were saying it out loud or if it was just in your head anymore. You remembered what kind of animal he turned into when they started speaking their foreign language to him. I need out, I need out you were screaming now it wasn’t just thoughts. A sickening feeling hit your stomach hard and bile rose in your mouth. This won’t be good you thought. Even if you won’t die it still sucks and it hurts.

 Tears were now falling down your face and the men started making fun of you. They were telling you how they were going to enjoy watching you die by the hands of the man you seemed to like. Bucky was pissed he was trying to figure out a way to make it stop, to get you out, to calm you down, just anything instead of being useless. He relived this a million times but now you were added to the equation and it made it worse, so much worse. You were crying and all he could think of was to hug you, so he did.

Bucky took you in his arms and at first you tried pulling away but realized he was apologizing for what might happen. You were asking him questions, you asked if it would be okay he was so honest he had to tell you he didn’t know. He didn’t plan on hurting you he didn’t want to and he kept repeating that while hugging you tight.

A man came in the leader you had guessed and strapped Bucky up to the chair not without a fight and it didn’t show exactly how but since it’s a nightmare he just got there. You went to the corner furthest from him and started hitting the glass trying your damndest to find a way out of this hell. The lights suddenly dimmed, and you knew what was about to happen next. Bucky was saying he’s so sorry. You knew he didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t do anything and you accepted that.

The words came and so did the monster inside Bucky. He escaped the chair easily and he was coming at you. You were backed into the corner like a frightened dog, you couldn’t run you had to fight. How you were supposed to fight a super soldier was beyond you but you couldn’t just let it happen.

The man was way stronger than you, the blow you delivered to his face didn’t even make him flinch. You tried going around him to at least buy yourself some time and run but it didn’t work. You tried squeezing between him and the glass but he caught your hair and slammed you into the wall. Face to chest he grabbed your wrist so hard you heard a pop and flung you to the ground. Lifting your arm up you could tell it was broken by the unusual angle that appeared where your wrist met your forearm.

It hurt like a bitch but you still needed to get away until he could wake up. He was coming at you again and you threw your feet out to trip him, to do anything, you were desperate. Again that did nothing it didn’t even phase the man. He lifted you by your neck and squeezed until you couldn’t breathe. You were gasping for air and your vision was getting fuzzy. At least if you pass out you will wake up and this will be over with. You felt so much pain and hurt until it finally stopped and you slipped back into the real world.

You shot up from bed drenched in a layer of sweat. Not a good idea the hangover hit you like a freight train. Feeling dizzy from the hangover and the events that had just transpired you went to the bathroom to puke.  

Nothing was left after you had finished emptying your stomach. The clock read 6:58a.m. at least it was a time you could stay up. Actually, you thought the time wouldn’t matter after all that you would try your hardest to stay up until your body made you pass out.

 

 

 


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the consequences of dream walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaAAAAAKKKKK and as garbage as ever. *wink wink*

You were in the kitchen making breakfast when Natasha sent you a message asking how you were feeling. Truthfully it wasn’t very good you had deep blue and purple bruises on your arm and neck it skipped the red stage so you guessed these were deep. You didn’t want to talk about it so you just gave her a short answer consisting of how you’re fine but hungover. 

Nat: So am I. Lets get coffee. 

You: Sorry. I am busy I can’t today.

Nat: No you’re not you make sure your weekends are clear. I will be over in 20. 

You: Fine but I’m not leaving the house.

Nat: Why? What happened?

You: I will explain when you come. See you soon

Giving in easily to her advances because the longer you were alone the more you were starting to feel upset. Maybe she could help keep you up or at least sane if let her come over. 

You made Natasha a plate as well and cleaned off the bar where you two would be sitting. She always seemed to know when something wasn’t right with you. 

Opening the door she quickly made her way past you and inside. After she finished looking around your house like a crazy woman she came back to you with a confused expression on her face. 

“Well, it doesn’t look like anyone broke in what is going on?”

Your face must have said it all because her next words were along the lines of oh no, the dreams, I thought you could get out of them now.

She moved to sit at the bar with you while waiting on an answer. 

“I can get out of them. I don’t know what happened it was just too much and I was too emotionally invested in what was happening I guess. Plus being absolutely shit faced probably didn't help.”

“Who and what was it about? You know you can tell me.”

After finishing the dishes you decided it was best to keep it to yourself for now plus you weren’t really up to talking about it just yet. Lucky for you Natasha got that you just needed space and time at the moment so she just nodded understanding your boundaries, although that did not stop her from grabbing you into a hug and whispering “if you need me I will be here, in fact I’m just going to be on your couch” while she smoothed down your hair. 

You went back to your bedroom to get your phone not really expecting much you just glanced at it noting a hey are you alive and doing well message from Wanda. Shooting her a text back reassuring her all is well you stuffed it in your pocket and headed over to the couch where Natasha was sitting. 

How she still hadn’t found anything to watch slightly amused you. She was clicking through the same 5 shows for Christ’s sake how hard could it be? As if she was a mind reader she gave you a look and said “why does it have to be so hard I don’t know what series I’m in the mood for.”

Giggling you grabbed the remote from her and clicked on How to get away with Murder. Smiling you said “hey it’s just what it landed on after a few clicks, plus who the hell doesn’t like Viola Davis.”

Soon it was 6p.m. time seemed to slip away watching the 5th season you didn’t even notice until your stomach started making some kind of dinosaur mating calls. As if you weren’t embarrassed enough Natasha let out a laugh and offered to buy Indian takeout to which you promptly agreed. 

The food was delicious but it didn’t arrive until 7 and by that time you were so hungry your stomach was hurting. After eating Natasha started drifting off and even though you were tired sleep was not on your mind. 

You made yourself busy by cleaning up and making the guest room nice enough for her to sleep in it was mostly used for storage so naturally there were a few boxes laying on the floor but nothing major you ended up throwing them in the closet and calling it good. 

It was only 9 by now but Natasha was exhausted she did ask if you would be alright and since you said yes she excused herself to bed. 

You hadn’t checked your phone in a few hours so you figured you would turn off the tv and play on it in the bedroom. After changing into pajamas you turned off the lights climbed in bed and pulled the covers up to your ears settling in for what you assumed would be a long ass night. 

Strange and unknown numbers calling or texting always bothered you and it was no different this time when you seen the numbers and no saved name.

Unknown: Hey I was just wondering how you were doing. You left the party pretty smashed last night.

Unknown: oh, this is Bucky by the way. You gave me your number last night before you left.

What the actual fuck you gave Bucky your number. No nope absolutely not this wasn’t real. No, you didn’t. How did you not remember this shit? 

You: Oh yeah, I made it, barely, but I did. Thanks for asking. 

You: What about you?

Squeezing your eyes shut you said “God why am I so awkward?”

Bucky: I had a hangover from hell but other than that I managed.

You: Same 

Ugh think, think, think, be charming, cute, funny, anything just stop being like this.

You: Yeah I had a horrible one two *erase*

You: yeah *erase*

It is a little hard for you to talk to Bucky after what happened. Not that you were afraid of him or anything but what had happened was scary. 

Bucky: okay well I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. I’m going to sleep. Talk to you later.

Damnit. There went your chance. 

You: thanks. talk to you later. Good night.

Well now you definitely didn’t feel like you wanted go to sleep especially if you could end up in his dream again, but you were so tired you had a headache so there really wasn’t a choice sleep or have a throbbing headache eyeing your phone. Reluctantly you put your phone down and tried to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have made it here this peon thanks you! sorry if it doesn't flow just right it has been awhile since I have wrote for this story. The chapters will vary in length and I probably will not be able to post consistently, just a heads up in advance.

**Author's Note:**

> Dreams are crazy so anything can happen, remember reader isn't this close to Bucky in real life it's just a nightmare she found herself in.


End file.
